1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a projector and, in particular, to a projector with air cleaning functionality.
2. Related Art
Projectors are often used in a dark room to project a clear image on a screen. To avoid outdoor light from entering the room, screens are usually used on doors and windows to block the light. However, at the same time, there is no indoor airflow. If many people or smokers gather in such a room, there may be uncomfortable odors, dusts, and bacteria that will harm human bodies.